


Acceptable Substitution

by waterypulse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating? I suppose?, Face-Sitting, Felching, I am so fucking sorry, If you don't know what felching is yet, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, but i haven't finished watching a playthrough, set in post game, so i don't think there's much spoiler potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse
Summary: Raihan knew this was wrong, but the only thing he could think about was how much Hop's eyes looked like Leon's.(If you don't know the definition of felching, it's in the notes preceding the story.)
Relationships: (onesided), Dande | Leon/Hop, Kibana | Raihan/Hop, NOT tagging this with rai/leo but it's there.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Acceptable Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to say thank you to everyone that read and commented and gave kudos to Brotherly Adoration! I'm glad so many people love Hop loving Leon.
> 
> This also does not contain direct sexual content between Hop and Leon but for those that don't know what felching means, Hop's gonna eat Leon's cum out of Raihan's ass. So I'd say it's extremely incest too. Please do not read this if you do not want to, and please do not screenshot or show it to anyone that would not want to read it.

Raihan had been excited to go home with Leon and meet his family. The two had been together for a few weeks, long enough for tabloids and social media and even real people fanfiction websites to fill with speculation about the relationship between the Dragon gym leader and former champion. But there was something he hadn’t really thought about, or had maybe been trying not to think about. 

Hop was standing outside as soon as they stepped off the train and out of the station at Postwick. He was bouncing with excitement as he walked up to them, eyes bright with it.

“Lee! Raihan! Mom and dad said they’d be getting stuff for dinner and some other things since they’d be out, so we’ve got the house to ourselves.” As if he could contain himself no longer, Hop lunged at his older brother and hugged him. Leon seemed taken aback for a moment but he just chuckled and patted his younger brother on the back.

“Hey,” Raihan called, waving at him. Hop waved back enthusiastically, still clinging to his brother for dear life with the other arm. 

“I’ll bring you guys to our house. How about a race?” Hop finally detached himself from his older brother and went back to bouncing in place. Well, it has always been charming how much Hop liked his brother.

“Isn’t that a little unfair when you’re the only one that knows where it is?” Leon slings an arm over Hop’s shoulder and he leans into it, looking up at his brother with stars in his eyes.

“I’m just kidding,” Hop laughed. He pulled away from Leon with obvious reluctance, spinning around to face the street and beginning to walk. “Come on, I’ll lead the way.”

“He’s gonna be  _ so _ happy when we tell him,” Leon gushed as they began to walk.

When they made their way to the house, Hop asked them about what they’d been up to and told him a bit about what he had done. The one thing all three of them had in common was that they kept challenging Gloria and Victor to rematches and losing them. From there, the conversation flowed to Leon and Hop catching up on events in Postwick, and then Hop asked a question. 

“So, what did you and Raihan come back for? Are you guys going to have a battle here? Are you having an intervention about his hat hoardi—” 

“No, no, not that. We’re,” Leon interrupted, and Raihan was a bit disappointed Hop didn’t get to finish his sentence. “We’re together,” he finishes, grabbing Raihan’s hand and giving it a squeeze. 

Hop stared at them with a smile on his face, but it looked more frozen on than a display of his emotions. Leon kept smiling and Raihan tried to too, but it felt like more of a grimace.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop with every second the silence stretched on. This was awkward. 

“...Oh, that’s great! You’re a lucky guy, Raihan.” At least Raihan was sure his words were sincere. “I’m going to see Gloria and Victor.” He got off the couch and walked past them. Raihan turned around and saw him pulling his shoes on before he stepped out the front door. 

“He didn’t take that very well,” Leon said with a sigh, and Raihan turned back to him. His smile was drooped down into a worried frown as he stood up, staring at the door his brother just left out. Raihan rose to his feet too, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Leon turned to face him with a soft smile, his eyes sad.    
“Do you think it’s uh....because we’re both guys or....?” Leon shook his head, his eyes falling on the table next to the couch. It had a picture of Hop posing with his dubwool in it.

“No, it can’t be that,” Leon said with another long sigh. Raihan couldn’t bear to see him like this. 

“Hey! You know your way around your house pretty well, right?”

“Sure?” Leon raised his eyebrow.

“This is probably the only place in the entire world  _ you _ can show  _ me _ around! Come on, give me a tour.” Raihan insisted. He poked Leon in the side for good measure, and he let out a little laugh as he batted his hands away.

“Okay, okay, I’ll show you around.”

Raihan was surprised at the ease with which Leon navigated his own home. He only got lost once, and they’d seen every room downstairs and almost all of them upstairs. “Whose room is that?” he asked, looking down the left side of the hall. 

Leon deflated, and Raihan already regretted asking even before he answered. “That.....that’s Hop’s room.” He perked up and gave Raihan a big smile. “How about I show you it?” 

And so here they were now, invading Hop’s privacy and going through his room. A small poster by his bed caught Raihan’s eye and he walked closer, only to stop in his tracks when he could see it. 

“He...he likes you a lot,” Raihan said, glancing at the picture of Leon hanging next to his bed. Next to his bed.

“He even brings my shirts in here to smell sometimes because he misses me. Isn’t he cute?” Leon went over to the bed and pulled out a blue and red hoodie, as if to illustrate his point. That might’ve been cute when Hop was a child. Raihan nodded, and an easy smile fell across his face as he leaned on the wall. Now he just had to think of something to say. 

“He’s.......got good taste.” Leon beamed. “So, how about you show me the former champion’s bedroom? Most importantly, his bed?” Raihan placed a hand on Leon’s waist and pulled him close, pressing their bodies together. Leon chuckled and stood on the tips of his toes so that he could kiss him on the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, alright, I can tell this tour’s over now. Let’s have the afterparty in my room, not my little brother’s.”

* * *

Leon knew how to fuck him good. Raihan groaned as Leon placed his hands on his thighs for leverage and slammed his hips forward, filling him with his cock. He was on his back in Leon's bed, legs bent so that his knees came up to his chest. his hands were holding the backs of his knees to keep them lifted like that.

He was helpless and open in this position, and the way Leon looked at him was such a turnon. 

“You look—ahhh...” Leon moaned and moved a hand down to grab Raihan’s cock. “You look soo good like this, Rai.” Raihan jerked up into the warm touch and groaned as Leon started to move his hand. 

I'm.....I'm gonna cum,” he choked out, fingers digging into his own skin as he tried and failed to control himself. There was something about the fact he was finally fucking Leon in his room too that had him at his limit since they started kissing on his bed. “Leon, fuck—”

“Me too,” his hand flew over Raihan’s cock as he stroked him faster and thrust into him again. Raihan groaned, cum splattering across his own chest. Leon bit his bottom lip hard as he pushed in again and again, finally letting his voice out in a low groan and bottoming out. Warm cum pumped deep into Raihan, filling him.

“We seriously need to talk about the hats,” Raihan said as soon as he felt like he could talk again. Leon laughed as he pulled out of him, grabbing a handful of tissues off the bedside table. Raihan let go of his legs and stretched them out as he took some of the offered tissues, wiping his cum off his chest. His shirt was lying crumpled at the foot of the bed, and he pulled it on. His shorts were there too and he put them on as well, turning to face his boyfriend. 

“Come on, it’s not funny, they’re even over the door—" Below the rack that at least four hats were sitting on, the door was cracked open a few inches. "Huh? I thought you closed it.” Raihan got up and walked over to close it, but stopped at the threshold. 

Hop was standing next to the door with wide eyes, face frozen in guilt. His cheeks were flushed and there was a tent at the front of his shorts that Raihan was  _ not _ going to look at. Raihan’s own eyes widened, but he just turned around and flashed Leon a grin. “Gotta pee, I’ll be back.” He stepped out and gave Leon a last little flirtatious wave before shutting it. 

With that done, he finally gave his boyfriend’s younger brother a deep stare that he hoped conveyed the words he couldn’t say yet, not while they were still standing right outside Leon’s room. Hop stared back, his eyebrows slanted down and something complex brewing in his eyes. 

He reached out and grabbed at Raihan’s wrist, his own golden eyes saying everything for him. Eyes that looked just like Leon’s, down to the beautiful lashes on the bottom of them. 

A bit of Leon’s cum oozed out of Raihan and he shifted his legs. Hop did not look away from his face, and Raihan finally nodded and was pulled along to the bathroom. The word “pull” was used very lightly. Hop seemed to be as unsure about whatever this was as Raihan was, and his grip wasn’t very strong.

Raihan elected to stand against the wall by the sink, and Hop sat on the edge of the tub. 

“You’re....jealous of me,” Raihan said, and Hop nodded up at him. 

“I want him to cum in  _ me _ ,” Hop whispered and the words were like acid in the placid bathroom Leon’s parents had decorated.

“He.....can’t. I can’t give it to you.” Raihan tapped his foot, restless, uncomfortable,  _ guilty _ . The movement must have jiggled his leg too much because fuck, he felt more cum leaking out of him. He stopped, but it was already too late, the cum was already past the hem of his shorts. Why did he wear short shorts today, of all days? 

Hop’s eyes followed the liquid trailing down his inner thigh as if it was water in a desert.  _ Fuck _ . Raihan bent down and swiped it away, irritated that his heart was beating so fast. But under the irritation, he felt a pulse of empathy for Hop.

It had to be painful to feel like this about his own older brother, along with all the hero worship and the regular brotherly love. Something in his face must have reflected his feelings, because Hop laced his hands together and asked again.

“Please,” Hop whispered. He looked down at his hands with those soft sad golden eyes and fuck, was Raihan just defenseless against those eyes? Raihan closed his own and let out a groan of frustration, but let his shorts drop to the floor and pulled his shirt over his head. As soon as he was naked, he felt twin spikes of regret and excitement.

When he opened them again, Hop’s gaze was focused on his body. His hand went to the waistband of his own pants, but Raihan shook his head and pointed at the floor.

“Don’t take anything off. Lay on your back.” Raihan almost added  _ and close your eyes too _ , but he found himself unable to say the words with the way Hop stared at him. It was exactly how Leon would look at him as they fucked, and he didn’t want it to stop just yet.

Hop obeyed without a word, not even flinching as his shirt slid up and his back came into contact with the cold tiles. 

The tent in his pants was even more prominent as the rest of his body was flat, more obscene than if he was naked and his cock was bare and jutting up between his legs. But thinking of that was  _ bad _ and so Raihan forced himself to move, kneeling above Hop’s head. His warm breath ghosted over his ass as he stared up at him with those wide eyes, his cheeks flushed. 

Raihan felt his cock twitch again, but willed himself to not get fully hard. If he didn’t get hard, it wouldn’t be as bad. 

“Now, are you sure you really wan—” Hop brought his hands up to Raihan’s hips and pulled him down. Raihan’s words broke off in a little groan as he felt Hop’s tongue against his balls, warm and wet. He pushed Hop’s hands away and shifted himself forward, so that his tongue was pressed to his hole. With a shudder, he forced himself to relax himself and remain still and not think about how he could feel Hop’s tongue inside him.

All the while, Hop stared up at him. Sweat dripped down his face and in a flash of hot impulse Raihan wanted to turn around and pull his cock out of his pants and suck it. He settled for rocking his hips back so that Hop’s tongue went deeper into him. The faster this was over, the better. Leon was a champion when it came to sex, but even he couldn’t have cum that much. He absently wondered how much  _ Hop _ could come and that was it, he rose off of Hop’s face and got to his feet.

“I think....I think you got it all.” 

Even while he was laying on the floor, his face an absolute mess of saliva and sweat and a wet stain pushing at the front of his pants, Hop’s eyes remained as intense as ever. It took him a few seconds to speak, and he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. “Uh—alright,” he finally said. 

“This was fun and all, but I gotta get back to—” Raihan found that he couldn’t quite say Leon’s name. “Gotta get back,” he lamely finished. 

Hop nodded, still staring into space. His left hand slowly rose and came closer and closer to the still present tent in his pants. Raihan laughed again, his voice pitching up awkwardly. “Yep, you stay in here and take care of that!” 

And Raihan was  _ not  _ going to think about what Hop was going to do to himself after having eating his older brother’s cum out of the ass of his brother’s boyfriend. Raihan  _ did _ wash his hands and use some wet toilet paper to get all the drool off his ass, and then he washed his hands again because wow, did he screw  _ that  _ up.

And then he put his clothes back on, and did  _ not  _ look at Hop as he opened the door and scanned the hallway to make sure no one was in the hallway.

He did hear Hop say “thank you” in a voice thick with arousal as he stepped out of the bathroom, but he pretended that he didn’t and just closed the door behind him.

Leon raised an eyebrow as Raihan walked back into his room. “Was the line at the bathroom long?”

“Nope, I got lost. You fucked me so hard I lost my sense of direction,” Raihan replied with a sharp grin. Leon dissolved into laughter and Raihan let out a few laughs too. He turned around and closed the door again, this time making sure it was locked. “Nah, just kidding. I was thinking, it’d probably be really awkward but hot to be sitting with your family at dinner when I still had your cum in my ass, so I cleaned up.”

“Aw, I’m sorry I didn’t pull out.” Leon had a deeply guilty look on his face and it wasn’t even his fault. If Hop didn’t have his other plans, Raihan would probably have sat happily at dinner with his ass full of Leon’s cum. So he wanted to reassure him with at least part of the truth. 

“N-No don’t be sorry it felt great!” He should not have used that part of the truth. Raihan felt his cheeks grow warm at the look Leon sent him.

“Soo, which part felt great?”

Raihan was saved from the new turn the conversation had taken by the sound of Leon and Hop’s parents announcing that they were back with groceries and ready to prepare dinner. “That’s a secret,” he said, walking over to the edge of the bed and searching the pile of clothes and blankets for his underwear and tossing Leon’s pants to him.

**Author's Note:**

> OT3 gang rise Up  
> (Although I end this without them actually having sex....ah well,, I'm sure that little Leo/Rai scene shows why I don't go for The Full Kahuna too often hjfjhdk)  
> Also, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.  
> 


End file.
